This invention relates to clothes dryer racks and more particularly to clothes drying racks that are assembled and used in a shower stall, the walls of which aid in maintaining the rack in its extended position.
Clothes drying in apartment buildings usually requires the use of an electric or gas dryer accessible by anyone in the building. In addition to the inconvenience in using it, it is usually not available when desired.